


Catnapping

by puppycat998



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “Where are my cats?!” Minho actually says out loud, trying to prove to himself that this was not actually happening. Minho rarely ever panicked about anything, but once his cats were on the line, instant chaos.Alternately: Jisung naturally attracts cats and accidentally steals Minho's heart, as well. [edited: 10-5-2020]





	Catnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm not that obsessed with cats.  
Also me: *writes an entire fic about how much I like cats.*

The night was kind of chilly. There was a breeze sweeping through the night, making the windbreaker Minho was wearing quite pointless. He was freezing and could not think of a better way to end his long and tiring day than to curl up with his three cats. Working as a dance teacher was extremely exhausting, not only on the body, but also the mind. Sooni would be waiting at the door, all cute in her glory. Doongi would be, too. Then, Minho would walk into his bedroom and see a little kitten named Dori who hadn’t quite gotten into the same flow as the other two. Just thinking about his three kitties warmed Minho up.

Just as Minho reached the apartment complex, the wind stopped. _ That isn’t creepy _ . Minho pushed the weird vibes to the back of his mind as he kept walking into the complex and to the elevator. As he pushed the up arrow, someone seemingly younger than Minho himself rushes towards the stairs, which were conveniently right next to the elevator. The guy was carrying a white grocery bag that looked half full from Minho’s perspective. _ Must be in a rush, geez. _ He couldn’t blame the other too much though, for the elevator was taking forever, but the _ ding! _rang and the elevator opened before Minho could contemplate it too much. He pushed the number 6 (the top floor of his complex) and didn’t think twice about the strange, rushing guy.

The elevator popped open with another _ ding! _ Minho happily began humming along a song his dance group was working on. He was about to open his door to his apartment when he heard a loud huffing noise from behind him. Minho turned around to look at the same strange guy from before! This time, he was able to get a better look at his apparent neighbor, who currently had his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

_ Blue hair. I guess that isn’t so weird now a days. Hmmm, looks kinda good on him though. A tank top? In this weather? Maybe I should be thankful for it; he has very nice arms. Gotta admit, he is pretty short. _ Minho’s internal dialogue stops there when he realized he was staring at the other guy. To be fair, the other guy was still wheezing and hadn’t noticed. The bag clutched in his hand was beginning to break and that is what the guy instantly remembered why he rushed up six flights of stairs. He began to walk to his apartment, which was on the other side of Minho. _ It was the lucky bastard who got the corner and the extra balcony space! _ Before this moment, Minho had not seem a glimpse of the guy’s face, but now he had the perfect view of it. He wasn’t a stalker, but Minho was definitely staring now. _ Cute little nose. Fluffy cheeks that I really want to squish. I didn’t know blue contacts could look so hot. And his heart shaped lips… _Minho stopped thinking, his heart pounding too much to think of where his mind would go to next. 

Minho’s logic side took over after the internal rant. Of course his neighbor could be crazy. Like what could possibly be in the bag that was so important? Why did he have to rush up all those stairs instead of waiting an extra minute for the convenience of the elevator? Minho, who had been holding his breath, because he was actually terrified, accidentally took a step back (to get closer to his apartment, _ obviously _ ) and it happened to be the only squeaky part of the entire hallway. The blue haired guy looked up from his looking for his keys in his bag and right at Minho. _ Back to holding my breath. _

“Oh…” The guy seemed to mumble a cuss word or two under his breath. “Hi? I’m your neighbor Jisung.” The guy stuck out his free hand and nervously laughed as Minho awkwardly shook it. Minho mumbled his name out in response. “It was nice meeting you, but I really gotta get this inside.”

Curiosity might have killed the cat, but Minho was not a cat. Just really liked them. “What’s in the bag? Nothing illegal, right?” Jisung had turned around to unlock his door, for he really did seem to be in a rush, but the answer to Minho’s question should not be taken in vain. He pauses as if to think of a way to phrase his answer as Minho laughs awkwardly next to his own door.

“Cat food.” The answer threw Minho in for a loop. He had asked the landlord if animals were allowed in the complex, for he had three wonderful kitties, and she said they were. The landlord also stated that only one couple had a cat on the third floor and several had dogs. Since Jisung was not that couple (Minho happened to be great friends with Chan, thank you very much) and stated cat food, not dog, really confused Minho. It wasn’t like other people could all of a sudden adopt cats, but Minho knows what goes on in the apartment complex. Even if he knows like five total people living there, nothing really escapes Minho.

“Oh? Did you adopt a kitten?”

Jisung sighed and rebalanced the grocery bag in his arms, knowing Minho was not going to let him go that easily. “Not exactly.” Minho gave him a look, prompting him to continue. “I found one cat sleeping on my balcony, so I thought to get her some food. As I was opening the door of the balcony, a cute kitten ran past me and into my bedroom. I thought it was quite strange for cats to casually stroll on up into my apartment, so I ran to the grocery store to grab cat food. Hopefully they are still there.”

“Aww. I love cats. Good luck with your strays.” Minho was staring too much at his neighbor’s beauty to actually process what Jisung had said. He kindly waved Jisung goodbye and opened his apartment, as the blue haired guy did the same. Minho swore he heard Jisung murmur something about cat-whisperer as he was closing his door. Minho giggled at the adorable neighbor.

The cat-lover aka Minho began a text message to his best friend, mentioning everything about Jisung. Especially the part about him mumbling about being a cat-whisperer. The interaction put Minho into a happy mood, which automatically means Minho singing every song possible. He began to dance about in his tiny apartment before plopping onto his squishy bed. Chan replied to the earlier message, slightly concerned about how cats would get up to the sixth floor and why Jisung’s first response was to feed them. Minho brushed the weird feeling off once again.

The mentioning of cats reminded Minho of his own. _ Strange. Sooni and Doongi didn’t greet me. Maybe because I came back later and they are asleep? _ Minho got up from his bed to look around. Not even little Dori was there. _ Okay, now I’m hella concerned. _

“Where are my cats?!” Minho actually says out loud, trying to prove to himself that this was not actually happening. Minho rarely ever panicked about anything, but once his cats were on the line, instant chaos. He began searching every corner in every room for the three cats, but nothing. Absolutely nothing. His eyes began to tear up as he kneeled down to full out cry in his main room. _ What did I ever do to deserve this? Who kidnapped _ (read: cat-napped) _ my kitties? _

After what felt like forever, Minho gasped in realization. He cursed at how stupid he was for not noticing earlier. Even Chan had pointed it out to him! _ Jisung! That stupidly pretty neighbor! _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Jisung didn’t plan on being a cat-whisperer. No, it was more like the cats chose him. In his first apartment, he lived on the first floor with his two best friends: Seungmin and Felix. It was all great and all until the first kitten showed up. And then the next. And the next. It wouldn’t have been such a problem, but Seungmin was deathly allergic to cat fur and so Jisung moved out.

In the next few months, Jisung began to test his theory of cats loving him. So now he is a permanent worker at the shelter, specifically the section of cats. Don’t get Jisung wrong, he truly loves the cats at the shelter (and the cats love him), but working all day with at least twenty kitties all wanting your attention is really taxing on the body. Not to mention, Jisung was taking online college courses in music to get a degree because music was his true passion (sorry cats). 

That was what Jisung was planning on doing that night of the cat crisis. Work on some essays and then sleep the rest of the night away. Simple and as relaxing as a working full-time college student night could be. He was daydreaming of the moment he could throw himself on his bed.

Jisung opened the door to the sixth apartment he has had in the past eight months. He had been there for about two weeks now, new roommate and all, and had high hopes no cats would make it to him. Afterall, it was the sixth floor and no cat was crazy enough to get up there, right? Oh, how wrong Jisung underestimated his ability of being a cat magnet. The first thing he heard was a yawning meow coming from the balcony. Jisung swore he closed the door all the way this morning, but the cat was proving him wrong. Jisung wanted to groan, but saw how cute the orange fluff ball was and knew he had to… _ Feed the cat? Brush the cat? Let the cat roam the apartment? _ He walked to the door to open the screen door and heard a higher pitched meow coming from right by his ankle. An even cuter, grayish black kitten was just rubbing up on Jisung’s leg. _ Thank the gods that Park isn’t home right now. He would freak. _

Jisung quickly let both the cats inside before his heart was going to explode. He is around a lot of cats due to his work, but the kitten was literally the cutest one ever. Jisung just wanted to curl it up and never let it go. However, before Jisung had the chance of even thinking about picking the cute kitten up, he remembered the list his just made. _ Right. Food. The shelter always feeds them wet… which means I have to go shopping. _ Jisung grabbed his backpack as he ran out the door and down the stairs (knowing the elevator would take way too long).

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Jisung had the goods in a crappy plastic bag (he forgot his reusable, so don’t judge him, okay?). The weight of all the cans was causing the bottom of the bag to give out, ever so slowly. Jisung had probably ten minutes tops before the bag completely ripped, and Jisung was not about to carry six cans of all differently flavored cat food by hand. Therefore, Jisung ran all the way from the corner store back to his apartment. And he got lucky, too. Since his apartment building requires a card to get in and a person (probably a neighbor, but Jisung did not have time to look) was swiping in and walking over to the elevator. Jisung raced up the stairs and hated the fact that he lived on the sixth floor. _ Maybe Park will be home to open the door for me? _

He heard the annoying _ ding! _ of the elevator just as he made it to his floor. Jisung was bent over, hands on his knees trying to get a little oxygen back into his system before his entire body gives out. It wasn’t that Jisung didn’t work out (he didn’t at a gym, but everyone at the shelter made him carry all the boxes and anything the other two girl workers thought were too heavy), but sixth flights of stairs really hurts the lungs. After one more deep breath, Jisung stood back up and walked more casually to his apartment door. He felt really lucky to have the corner room, where he got two bedrooms whereas the rest of the floor only got one. He assumed it was the reason his roommate, aka Park, was looking for someone to split the cost, afterall the price of two bedrooms was a lot more than one. _ No… Park comes home in fifteen. Which means I need to find my keys… _

Just as Jisung took off his backpack to grab his keys for the door, he heard a giant squeak from behind him. “Oh… shit… fuck…” mumbled Jisung. He cleared his throat. “Hi? I’m your neighbor Jisung.” It was at this moment Jisung actually got a look at his apparent neighbor. He had silver gray hair that was slightly wavy. Cute asymmetrical earrings on his ears. Very cat-like face and very, very pretty lips. Although the guy was wearing a light windbreaker and sweatpants, he looked extremely hot without looking like he was trying. Jisung knew he was wearing his only tank top (he forgot to do landry), and felt slightly exposed compared to the other.

“Lee Minho.” The guy mumbled as a response. _ A pretty name for a pretty person. _

Jisung looked down at the bad in his hands that was still ripping slowly. “It was nice meeting you, but I really gotta get this inside.” He turned around to actually unlock his door (with the keys his hands found unconsciously).

“What’s in the bag? Nothing illegal, right?” Minho nervously laughed, causing Jisung to turn back around. _ Illegal stuff? Do I look like a druggy? _

“Cat food.” Jisung answered simply. No reason to lie to the hot neighbor. 

Minho questioned him a bit more. “Oh? Did you adopt a kitten?”

Jisung sighed heavily. “Not exactly.” The face Minho was giving him pushed Jisung to explain the full reason. “I found one cat sleeping on my balcony, so I thought to get her some food. As I was opening the door of the balcony, a cute kitten ran past me and into my bedroom. I thought it was quite strange for cats to casually stroll on up into my apartment, so I ran to the grocery store to grab cat food. Hopefully they are still there.”

“Aww. I love cats. Good luck with your strays.” Minho waved goodbye to Jisung, who was glad the conversation was over so he could feed the cats, but regretful that this would be the last time he would talk to Minho. _ I have a weird craving to watch “Heirs”... wonder why… _

“Why do I have to be a cat-whisperer? Stupid cats for always following me…” Jisung mumbled as he shut his apartment door. He swore he heard giggling on the other end, but had cats to feed.

Jisung was about to set the breaking bag down on the table when it actually broke. The cat food began rolling away in every direction. Jisung groaned and began to pick up the mess. Just as he was trying to find the last one, his eyes land on a larger orange cat. One that definitely was not there when he had left to get cat food. “Why hello there.” Jisung kneeled down to grab the last can and get a better look at the third cat. _ Wonder what Park would think of all these cats… _

The other two cats, who were close by, all of a sudden meowed together as if the loudest one would get the most attention. “You guys are all so pretty. And nice and sweet.” He opened the can that was currently in his hands and pushed it towards the cats. Instantly, the orange one and the larger orange one went at the food. The kitten however went right past the food and decided that awkward Jisung position would be a perfect place to sleep. Jisung softly laughed as he sat criss-cross and let the kitten become more comfortable. _ So much for getting the essay written. _

A voice came from behind Jisung on the floor. “Umm… What are you doing on the floor, Han?” Jisung turned around and saw his roommate, who obviously got off from the cafe a little early, looking at him funny. He nervously smiled and pointed to the three cats eating and sleeping around him. “And why did you bring three cats from the shelter?”

Jisung laughs and shakes his head. He opens his mouth to explain when a loud bang comes from the front door. Jisung’s roommate gives a weird look to him as he walked to the door to see who it is. _ Whoever it is sure is persistent. _He didn’t even question how the person could get into the building without buzzing in.

Park opens the door as Jisung continues to sit on the floor with the cats. The large orange one had fallen asleep in his lap, while the kitten was playing with Jisung’s fingers. The smaller orange cat was rubbing up next to Jisung, all cute and purring each time Jisung pet her. _ So soft and fluffy. _ The kitten nipped his finger. _ And only slightly hazardous. _

The guy behind the door was yelling, seemingly angry. Actually, not very seemingly. _ Very _angry. “Jisung! You kidnapped my cats!” The guy yelling realized the person who opened the door was not in fact the person he meant to yell at, but someone a lot taller with a different shade of blue hair. “I’m sorry about that. Jisung stole my cats.”

Park laughed hysterically and smiled brightly. “But I’m Jisung.”

The guy at the door, who Han realized was Minho from his position on the floor, confusedly looked at Park. “Wh-what do you mean you are Jisung? He has blue hair and a cute smile…”

Minho realized his mistake of describing the Jisung he saw before because the one in front of him had bright blue hair and a dazzling smile. _ Maybe the Jisung from before lied about his name? But I swore he walked into this apartment either way… _

Han giggled at that and couldn’t stand confusing his neighbor anymore. He stood up, carefully balancing the large orange cat in his arms as he did. “We both are Jisung.”

Minho looked past Park at Han, finally realizing what was going on. Jisung was roommates with Jisung. Then, he looked at was purring in Han’s arms: an orange ball of fluff that happened to not be in his own apartment right now. Minho marched past Park, who was slightly concerned on what was going on. “You stole my cats.”

“Technically, it would be called cat-napping.” The cat in his arms woke up to her owner’s voice. She let out a cute meow before curling up more into Han’s arms.

“Wh-what?” Minho’s face morphed into confusion. _ Cute. _

“And I thought I told you I found the cats in my apartment. No such cat-napping occurred, neighbor Min.” Jisung didn’t like to be yelled at, but he also didn’t want the cute cat sleeping in his arms to be awoken again by loud noises.

Minho came over to his neighbor’s apartment to take back his stolen cats, but now he was confused. A little angry, perhaps, because his cats were still not in his possession, but mostly confused. Doongi did not like to be picked up, especially by people who she did not know, but here she was sleeping _ peacefully _ in Han’s arms. “I still want my cats back.” Minho stubbornly says as he folds his arms across his chest.

Park, realizing that this was getting too weird for him, texted his boyfriend as he walked quickly to his bedroom. As the other two in the front room watch the other Jisung retreat, it releases the awkward tension in the air. Han silently thanks his roommate for dispelling the craziness. He giggles at the strangeness. Never had one of the cats who somehow find him ever had an owner. Minho also lets out an exasperated breath that quickly becomes a laugh, also weirded out by the situation.

Jisung puts Doongi down before wiping the tears forming from all the laughing. “This… is… so… strange…” He stops laughing to smile up at Minho. “Most of the time the cats don’t have an owner, but this time they have a really cute one. Normally I would drop the strays at the shelter where I work, but I guess-”

“You’re telling me this has happened before?” interrupts Minho from Jisung’s ramble. 

Jisung smiles brighter. “Yeah! I jokingly call myself the cat-whisperer because no matter where I am, cats love me.”

Minho remembers hearing his neighbor mumble about that from before. “Oh my god… that has to be the cutest thing ever…” Minho tried to be quiet, but the quiet apartment made Jisung clearly hear him. A blush crawls up both Jisung and Minho’s face. They continued to just stare at each other until a cute meow was heard behind Jisung.

“Right… cats…”Jisung mumbles. He picks up the kitten and attempts to give her to Minho, who took her with open arms. “What’s her name?”

Minho smiles down at the kitten in his arms at last. “This is Dori.” Jisung says the name once and the kitten cutely looks at Jisung. Minho was slightly jealous because Dori didn’t really respond to him a lot since she was so young, but pushed the thinking behind. “The one you were holding is Doongi. The last one is Sooni.”

Jisung called for the other two and the two older cats did not even hesitate to walk over to Jisung, as if he was their owner and not Minho. He softly picked up Sooni this time to give to Minho. Minho’s face was full of surprise. While Doongi occasionally let Minho hold her, Sooni only liked to sleep in his lap, never really even Minho to hold her. Minho stepped back, knowing Sooni would not appreciate being held, but Sooni just looked up at Jisung for a second before putting her head down and falling asleep.

“I swear she likes you more than me.” 

Jisung looked up from his arms and smiles. “I doubt it.” He pets the sleeping cat in his arm as he bends down to carry the last cat. “I’ll help you bring them back to your apartment, though. They like me enough for that.”

Minho scoffs at Han. “You do realize they willingly left my apartment to go to yours, right?” Jisung shrugs and walks to the front door.

Just as the pair got outside, a purple blob runs past them and into the open apartment door. Han chuckles at this, whereas Minho curiously looked back and forth between Jisung and the purple haired guy that just ran into his apartment. “That’s Chenle, aka Park’s boyfriend.”

Minho nodded his head once as he opened his apartment door. He sorta forgot to lock it out of anger from not knowing where his cats were, but he figured since he lived on the top floor no one was going to come up to rob him while he was still in the building.

“I’m sorry about the banging and yelling.” Even though Minho felt like he was justified in his actions because he truthfully believed someone cat-napped his beautiful kittens, he still felt the need to apologize to the shorter.

Jisung shrugs, “I mean you had a right to be mad.” Minho was about to retort back when Han continued. “Even though I clearly told you why I had cat food…”

“To be honest, I was a little distracted.” Minho sat down on the floor where he had placed Dori a minute before. Jisung followed suit, with Doongi readjusting herself in his lap and falling asleep with a soft purr.

Jisung looks up from the sleeping cat and catches Minho’s gaze. “By what?”

The smile Jisung gives Minho causes him to blank, but his mouth continued to speak, “By how cute you are.” It came out in a mumble, but Han obviously still heard it because his face lit up all red. Minho realized what he said and was embarrassed, but was still super pleased by how the other was all shy now.

“Oh… I thought you might have thought differently after you yelled at me…” Minho laughed and shook his head. “I mean, I did catch you staring at me like three times already.”

This time, it was Minho who turned red. “I like cute things…” He looked down at Dori, playing with his fingers. “It’s why I have three cute kitties.”

The next minute and a half were of them just staring at each other, in complete relaxing silence. This trance was broken by a knock on the door (mind you, it was a lot more normal of a knock than when Minho banged on his neighbor’s door). They blushingly turned away from each other as Minho stood up to open the door.

It was Chan. “Oh hello Minho and Minho’s cute neighbor with blue hair named Jisung. I’m Chan aka Berry’s dad.”

Minho glared a little at Chan as Jisung stood up to shake hands. “I’m already known by your friends? I can’t say I’m not flattered.”

Minho really wanted to push both of them out of his apartment (especially the one named Chan), but he held off and tightly smiled. “Chan, why are you here?” The tone of his voice tried to be threatening, but Chan knew the dance teacher couldn’t hurt a fly.

“Oh, just to check in on you, of course.” Chan smiled so large his dimples showed.

“Leave.” Minho walked over to his friend (revoked of best friend as of the moment) to push him out.

“Why should I? So you can have alone time with this cutie?” Minho began to push him out for real this time. “Fine, fine.” Momentarily, Minho stopped pushing. “I’ll be back with my camera in five minutes to watch this drama.” The door slammed shut.

“I’m sorry about that. Chan normally is great to be around.”

Jisung simply giggled. “He seems friendly.”

A pause, a comfortable silence filled with thoughts. “I wan-” “Maybe we-” They both spoke at the same time and laughed. Minho made the motion for Jisung to go first.

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to get coffee with me sometime? Or go to the shelter and meet other cats? Or take a nice walk in the park? Or something else like watching movies or-”

“Jisung.”

“Or hanging out at home or going to the library or the beach or-”

“Jisung!”

Jisung stops his ranting and awkwardly smiles at Minho. “Yes?” He squawks out.

“Anything sounds wonderful.”

They both are smiling at each other when Chan, now carrying a camera, enter the apartment. (Chan unsuspiciously takes a few photos and maybe a video or two, but don’t tell Minho that.)


End file.
